The present invention is particularly applicable, but not necessarily restricted, to the processing of carbonaceous materials under high pressures at elevated temperatures, whereby the energy introduced to effect a heating of the feed material and to effect the desired reaction is substantially recovered, providing for improved efficiency and economies in the practice of the process. Typical of processes to which the present invention is applicable is the treating of various naturally occurring organic carbonaceous materials, such as wood or peat, to effect a removal of a predominant portion of moisture therefrom, and the treatment of sub-bituminous coals, such as lignite, to render them more suitable as solid fuel, and the like.
In each of the aforementioned processes, the carbonaceous material is subjected to high pressure steam to reach an elevated temperature while in a controlled environment for a period of time to achieve the desired thermal treatment. A variety of process equipment and processing techniques have heretofore been used or proposed for treating carbonaceous material so as to render it more suitable as a solid fuel. These processes have presented problems in the efficient utilization of energy introduced and/or evolved, the difficulty and complexity of controls necessary in many instances to enable operation of such processes on a continuous basis, and a general lack of flexibility and versatility of such equipment for adaptation for the processing of other materials at different temperatures and/or pressures.
The apparatus and process of the present invention overcomes many of the problems and disadvantages associated wit prior art equipment and techniques by providing a unit which is of simple design, of durable construction, which is versatile in use and can be readily adapted for processing different feed materials under different temperatures and/or pressures to produce different products. The apparatus of the present invention is further characterized as being simple to control and efficient in the utilization and recovery of heat energy, thereby providing for economical operation and a conservation of resources.